User talk:Fusion
Me sucks at this code. QQ :Ohaider! When posting on talk pages, plx singn your comments with either ~~~~, or by pressign the sign button. Thanks in advance, and have fun :D --- -- (s)talkpage 20:06, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :I'll test the über tilde cheat. Fusion 20:07, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think I'm gonna like you :P ---Jamster--- 20:22, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::Oh goodie, you like me! Let's get married? Fusion 07:42, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Not like that xD ---Jamster--- 07:44, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I'll marry you. 07:51, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ok <3 ---Jamster--- 07:52, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you user and user. :D 08:04, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Yay. /dance RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:11, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: Yay~! Free cookies for everyone! Fusion 08:15, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Ooh, browser cookies? RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:16, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::: Anything for you, baby. <3 Fusion 08:18, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Please say you are female... RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:19, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::There be no girls on them internets! 08:20, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::By the power invested in me by the Unseen Ones I pronounces you all DEAD! *Echo chains Spectral Agony*-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:20, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Infused, sry. 08:21, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::(edit conflict) ditto RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:22, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::You where dressed up for the wedding yes? I don't think that Tuxedo came infused ;D-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:23, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Infused.. with love <3 Bigrat2 Talk 08:24, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::(edit conflict) I went through the Ring of Fire on the way, and needed the bonus RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:24, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Oh well, I'm still a green triangle so you can't fight back, just wait until I figure out how to use Pyroclastic Shot and Junundu Siege...-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:26, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I was wearing Elite Judge to perform the ceremony, actually. TRIPLE EDIT CONFLICT. 08:26, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Now to go kill Shiro and cap Echoing banishment with my Super Capture Signet of WtfPwnzorz-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:27, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: This is madness! Though i herd madness wuz gud. ;oFusion 08:28, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Madness? THIS! IS! GUILDWIKI! 08:29, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Base Defence will kill you all! RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:33, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Base Defence is nothing against my Base Defense. 08:34, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::I should cap that next...-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:35, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::(conflict)Signet of mispellingz RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:36, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::: Avatar of Kormir? 08:37, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Pffft, Kormir sucks, I'm not going to waist my signet on that.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:38, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::It has great synergy with Sand Shards. 08:39, 24 December 2007 (UTC) 08:37, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::(moar edit conflict) Lolz, cruel RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:40, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I pronounce this discussion to be an epic fail! Fusion 08:41, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::You mean phail? RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:42, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::I'm using Soul Torture on Fusion!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:43, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Did you mean "bane?" 08:43, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Gazillion people editing this page. QQ Me goes sadface. Fusion 08:45, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Phail (weird edit conflict that overwrote my change, sorry felix RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:45, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Don't be sad, it means you're accepted. (np lol) 08:46, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::GAH Soo many edit conflicts! I'm under the effects of Meditation of the Reaper!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:47, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::(EC)And by the way, comments are going back the otherway, so decrece the mumber of colons. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:47, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Lol, I just stole 600 health from all of you 8D-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:49, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::That's okay, I have Grenth's Balance. 08:50, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::And it phailed. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:50, 24 December 2007 (UTC) The epic synergy between female and male genitals. You herd it. Fusion 08:50, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :That's wrong RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:50, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'll admit, it is a highly productive union. 08:51, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::Please, no RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:52, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Or should I say... reproductive. Buh dum sha! 08:53, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I p|-|4|1, j00 p|-|4|l... I go make pie. Bai bai, I have spoken. Fusion 08:53, 24 December 2007 (UTC) 08:56, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Fusion, you are now one of my favorite users Blue.rellik 09:02, 24 December 2007 (UTC)